


Disc Jockey

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x6, 6X3, High School AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Milliardo is getting ready to head off to college and his boyfriend gives him some encouragement.





	Disc Jockey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> For the prompts: "You're my favorite muse." from Rhys and the Summer of Zechs High School AU.

“You’re the best DJ our high school has to offer Milliardo. Who cares if your parents are rich and stuck up losers think being a disc jockey is beneath you? You should only care about doing things you enjoy.” Was Trowa’s reply Milliardo’s whining.

“I do do things that I enjoy.” The purred reply had Trowa chuckling, “I wasn’t talking about me duffus.”

Milliardo smirked, “But, you’re my favorite muse. How would I ever get anything done if I didn’t get to study you in all your glory?”

Trowa snorted, “You’ll never get anything done by simply staring at me. Now put that compilation together and send it off to that big shot college you wanna go to already!”

Milliardo chuckled and clicked several buttons on his computer before said task was done. Being able to send his admission documents electronically was a marvelous thing! He hit play on a list he’d created just for the two of them and checked to make sure his door was locked before he joined his boyfriend on his bed. “All done. Can I study you now?”

“More studying? Don’t you want a treat for all your _hard_ work instead?” The question was asked as Trowa began deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, slowly palming the rather large erection he found there.

Milliardo’s eyes closed and he swallowed hard, “If you’re really okay with that.” He gasped in a breath as Trowa squeezed him, “I’d love that.”

A visible shudder ran through Trowa and he gifted Milliardo with a saucy smile before tugging the jeans off his hips, the boxers quickly followed suit. As Trowa’s breath ghosted across his heated flesh Milliardo’s hips jerked, provoking a deep chuckle from Trowa.

Trowa leaned in and licked up the underside of Milliardo’s dick, acted like he was testing the flavor - like he’d seen his parents do with wine - slowly nodded his head and leaned back in to take the tip into his mouth.

“Oh~.” Milliardo moaned and fell back against his pillows.

Trowa chuckled around him and then began sucking lightly, like he was drinking a stubborn milkshake. Milliardo’s back arched of the bed and he had to put a fist in his mouth to keep from shouting. His family was home and he didn’t want them walking in on them, talk about the embarrassment! Trowa began bobbing his head up and down Milliardo’s length, slowly taking him deeper and deeper until he was swallowing around him.

Milliardo’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let the sensations wash over him as his boyfriend worked him. He bit his knuckles as Trowa began undulating his tongue against him as he sucked. “Fuck, Trowa, I’m gonna cum.”

He could feel the smile Trowa gave to that as the other man picked up his pace. Losing all sense of himself Milliardo could only feel: the comforter against his ass and feet, Trowa’s hands on his thighs, the knuckles back in his mouth, the pillow beneath his ear, his overly warm cardigan, and that wonderful mouth on his cock. Then his world was white.

When his senses returned he could feel and hear Trowa nibbling on his earlobe. “That was amazing.”

“Heh, I told you you’d like it.”

Milliardo chuckled, “So you did. Would you like me to return the favor?”

Trowa smirked at him, “I don’t know. If I stay much longer your mother will insist I stay for dinner. She should be up to ask in a couple of minutes.”

“Damn, it’s that late already?” Trowa nodded his head, “Well fuck.”

“I wish.” Was Trowa’s heartfelt reply, “But I’m supposed to make my family dinner tonight. If I don’t get back soon Cathy may castrate me.”

“Well, we can’t have that. I’ll drive you home.”

“Thanks.”

They rolled off the bed and Milliardo got back into his clothes before they headed out door.


End file.
